A CDMA-based mobile terminal, when receiving on an individual traffic channel, conducts closed-loop power control between the mobile terminal and a network so as to optimize the reception quality (JP2001-7761A).
However, since a common control channel (CCCH) for use in call control is shared by users of other mobile terminals, power control cannot be conducted during reception on the common control channel. For this reason, depending on radio environments, reception of the common control channel cannot be performed, in which case the mobile terminal will suffer from a failure in call connection, a delay in connection as a result of re-transmission.